x360gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Gears Of War 2
Gears of War 2 is a tactical third-person shooter video game developed by Epic Games and published by Microsoft Game Studios exclusively for the Xbox 360, although it is rumoured to be coming out on P.C at the end of 2009. It is the sequel to the critically acclaimed best-seller Gears of War, and was announced by lead designer Cliff Bleszinski during the 2008 Game Developers Conference on February 20, 2008. It was released on November 7th of 2008 and uses an updated version of the Unreal Engine 3.Its slogan is "Hope Runs Deep." Gears of War 2 sold more than 2 million copies during its debut weekend. Weapons COG Weapons * Smoke Grenade -- These are now home to a concussion blast that will knock a metal shield or human shield out of someone's hand while disabling their sight and overall equilibrium. Any of the grenade types in the game can also be stuck on walls or the ground and will act as proximity mines * Snub Pistol * Lancer Assault Rifle -- You've heard this before, this armament from the original now has a tie-breaker for chainsaw kills. Mashing the B-button as fast as you can could lead to three outcomes. First, you win and slice through your opponent. Second, you lose and meet the same fate. (Or third, there's an improbable tie and you both step back to go at it again) * Gnasher Shotgun * Frag Grenade Grenade - Can be stuck to walls or the ground to create proximity mines, or to people for an nearly instant kill. * Mulcher A mini-gun/turret that is devastatingly brilliant. The name could come from the effect on the bodies of the attacked. * Mortar Launches an explosive missile that splits in the air to create a larger area of effect. * Scorcher Flamethrower -- This will appear only once on a multiplayer map. It benefits from a longer range if you can hit the active reload perfectly and will glow red when it's ready to bring death to the masses. * Longshot Sniper Rifle - KILLS most regular soldiers with one shot to the head. * Hammer of Dawn A highly concentrated laser. It requires open sky and a satellite link. Instantly KILLS anything in its path, friendly or not. Locust Weapons * Boltok Pistol -- This sucker is back from Gears 1 and now has a quicker rate of fire after an active reload. * Gorgon Burst Pistol -- Faster rate of fire than other pistols and shoots in short bursts. * Boomshield -- This shield (which maulers seem to usually favor) can be chucked into the ground beneath you and used as stationary cover. Of course, you can also carry it around and use it in conjunction with a pistol. * Troika Heavy Machine Gun * Ink Grenade -- Spews a nasty dark green haze that brings down everyone in its path. * Torque Bow a strong bow which shoots forth Imulsion tipped arrows. * Boomshot Grenade Launcher Often used by Boomers these dangerous weapons can take out a gear in one shot. * Hammerburst Assault Rifle -- This Locust rifle from the first Gears is back and can now fire with higher accuracy at longer ranges and does more damage. Players can also fire with a fan method (holding and releasing the right trigger) that will allow for a quicker rate of fire at the expense of accuracy.